Bone screws are used in various orthopedic surgical contexts to provide stability and fixation to the biological tissue. For example, bone screws are used in trauma applications, in joint replacements, or in bone plating applications. A primary concern with bone screws is to ensure that the screw adequately fixes to bone and does not back out of the bone during the life cycle of that device. Including porosity in certain areas of the screw can augment the fixation of the screw, particularly given variation in bone quality and properties. Existing screws suffer in one (1) or more of these areas, for example the screws might be susceptible to backing out and/or have poor bone fixation.
The present disclosure provides bone screws and pegs that improve on existing bone screws and pegs.